Holiday-Shots
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: A collection of fluffy Holiday themed One-Shots!:) PLEASE READ!
1. Halloween

**A/N: hey guys:) so i thought i would do a one shot for every holiday:) so this is the halloween one:) i hope you like it and please review:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ZALIENS!**

ALLY'S POV:

The door bell rings and I go to answer it. Flattening out my candy corn pajamas, I open the door.

"hi" I greet, smiling widely at my blond haired best friend.

"hello" he says cheerily making his way through the door; I shut it behind him.

"so what are we watching tonight…I was thinking a little Zaliens 5" he says hopefully, showing me the box. I roll my eyes. Every Halloween me and Austin would get together and watch a scary movie. We'd been doing this for four years now this being the fifth. Guess what four movies we've watched so far?

"Austin we've already watched Zaliens 1, 2, 3, and 4" I say with a slight chuckle. He makes his puppy dog eyes.

"please…" He begs. I just stay silent. "Oh I see how it is…you're scared" he smirks.

"Wha- I am not" I defend, face turning a bit red.

He nods.

"mmhmm right" he says sarcastically. I bite my lip and playfully shove him.

"Austinnn" I wine. He laughs.

"what" I just look at him and he looks at me.

"uhg fine…pop it in" I finally give in.

"yes! Love you" he says walking into the living room. Even though he is just my friend I still get butterflies every time he says that. I will admit I have a crush on him…but come on who wouldn't.

I walk over to the couch where he is sitting. I smile as he pats the spot next to him for me to sit down. I take a seat next to him, our hips touching, and he turns the film on.

* * *

About half way through the movie I start to break. I say I get bored with horror movies but honestly…they are scary. I scream and burrow into Austin's side as a creature jumps out of nowhere. He looks at me and smiles.

"see I told you you were just scared." He says. I blush. He chuckles lightly.

"don't worry I got you" he says wrapping his arms around me. I smile and cuddle up to him further.

"you know I love you" he says. I look up at him and furrow my brow. "and I mean love you as more than a friend." My heart rate quickens as he moves his face closer to mine.

"and I need to know if you love me too" he says and presses his lips lightly to mine.

And that is how Austin Moon became my boy friend.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT:) lol i am currently dressed as Layla from teen beach movie:) Happy Halloween! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Thanksgiving

**A/N: hello!:) so if you remember i did one of these for Halloween and now i am back for Thanksgiving!:) I decided to just make it one story of a bunch of one-shots. **

**very fluffy but i think you'll like it!:) i hope you like it and please review!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

ALLY'S POV:

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly fal la la la la la-"

"Ally?" I turn around and lay my eyes on my blond haired boyfriend.

"what?" I ask him, smiling.

"it's not even Thanksgiving yet why are you singing Christmas carols" he says with a loving chuckle. I step out from behind the counter.

"because I love Christmas" He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"wanna know what I love" he says softly, leaning closer to me.

"What"

"you" he says. I smile as he leans all the way down and kisses me. I love his kisses.

I smile as we pull away.

"so what did you come by for?" I ask him walking back behind the register to count the store's earnings. earnings. He follows me.

"well other than wanting to see my beautiful girlfriend…I wanted to ask you something" he says, leaning over the counter top.

"sure what is it"

"well Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I wanted to invite you to come to our family dinner" He says. I smile. I can't believe he wants me at HIS family dinner. That's so sweet.

"Aww I'd love to go" I say. He smiles.

"Yay, I'll pick you up in the morning if that's good with you." He says. I smile.

"yep" I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek.

"love ya"

"love you too"

* * *

"Hey mom Austin invited me to his family dinner on Thanksgiving can I go" I ask my mom as I help her clean the dishes.

"Wow…sounds like you two are getting pretty serious…" She says. I blush. Austin and I had been dating for about two years now and I guess it was safe to say we were thinking about the future.

"mom…" I whine.

"sorry…yes you may go" She says. I smile and hug her.

"yay! Thank you mom" She chuckles a bit.

"you're welcome sweetie"

* * *

-Thanksgiving Day-

I flatten out the wrinkled fabric of my faded purple dress; sighing as I wait for Austin to come pick me up. All of a sudden I hear a beep followed by the sight of Austin's red mustang and his shiny smile. I smile back and step outside.

"Hi" I say sweetly, closing the door behind me.

"Hello" I slide in the passenger seat next to him.

"you look beautiful" He compliments. I blush.

"thanks" He smiles.

"you're so cute when you blush" of course this only makes me blush harder. He chuckles and kisses my cheek then starts the car.

* * *

"I'm so happy you could come…you ready" he says.

"yep" I smile. He smiles back and grabs m hand as we exit the vehicle.

I smile as he knocks on the door.

"It's your house why are you knocking" I ask him. he shrugs.

"I don't know…more fun" I chuckle as his mom opens the door.

"hey guys come on in"

I smile at her, feeling the warmth of our currently waffled hands.

"Ally how have you been" I smile before responding.

"good how are you"

"I'm good. Just busy" Austin gleams at me. I love the way he looks at me; so adoring.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"so this is your girlfriend" My grandpa says. We are currently sitting on the couches in the living room. Me cuddled with Ally and my grandpa on the other chair.

"yep" I say proudly, smiling at her. He nods.

"so uh how long have you two known each other" he asks reaching down for another sip of his wine. This time she answers.

"Well we've known each other for five years but we just started dating a few years ago"

"ah I see…well you too make a cute couple"

"Thank you" I say to an adorable Ally smiling up at me. I smile down at her, rubbing our noses together. She giggles and I peck her lips.

"now now I didn't mean go all PDA on me" I chuckle at my grandfather and Ally blushes and rests her head on my chest.

* * *

"shall we say grace" My mom says as we all sit at the table. I wrap my fingers around Ally's and she smiles at me.

"Dear Lord, thank you for loving us and thank you for all of our many blessings. Thank you for the people that we love and for bringing us all together. We love you Lord Amen."

I smile again at Ally and kiss the side of her head.

"I'm thankful for you" I mumble in her hair. She smiles.

"I'm thankful for you too" she says placing her hand on my thigh. I smile and then eat the Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

-later that night-

I can't help but smile at my beautiful Ally. At the moment we are snuggled on he love seat; her tucked under my arm and cuddled up to my side. I kiss the top of her head.

"Love you" I say softly. She smiles and nuzzles her head in my chest.

"Love you too" She says, closing her eyes. I begin petting her hair softly. This just couldn't be more perfect.  
_

"thanks for having us" My grandfather says. I smile at him.

"no problem"

"it was uh..nice to meet your girlfriend" he says. I smile looking at Ally in the kitchen.

"thanks"

"She's a keeper" I smile, looking at her again as she helps my mom clean up.

"yah...I know" I say. He smiles and hugs me then leaves.

I sigh and walk into the kitchen.

I walk up to her and hug her from behind.

"you ready to go" i say with my chin perched on her smiles back to me and nods.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me I had a lot of fun" she says as we pull in front f her house.

"no problem...Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving" I smile and I lean in, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. She smiles as we pull away.

"bye" she says.

"bye" With that I watch her leave the car. How did I get so lucky.

**A/N: hope you liked it!:) i'll be back for Christmas:) Happy Thanksgiving! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Christmas!

**A/N: Hellooooo people:) I love Christmas! *breaks into song "I love Christmas!"* lol:) well it's Christmas eve and here is a Christmas one-shot for the most wonderful time of the year!:) I hope you like it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR TARGET!**

ALLY'S POV:

We walked hand in hand down the snowy streets of Colorado. I loved Christmas more than anything. Well almost anything. I didn't love anything more than I loved my Austin.

I look up at his smiling face as he smiles down at me. I stand on my tippy toes ad kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and kisses mine also.

People smile at us as we walk by. I guess our love shows through…

All of a sudden he stops short.

"why'd you stop" I ask him. He smirks and looks up. I follow his gaze and rest my eyes upon mistletoe hanging from a tree branch above us.

"really" He laughs and pulls me close to him, wrapping his arms lightly around my waist and presses our lips together. I giggle on his mouth and kiss him back.

"I love you" he says with a smile in between kisses. I smile kissing him again.

"I love you too" I say. After a few more minutes we pull away, smiling widely. We join hands again and continue walking.

* * *

He opens the door for me as we walk into our small apartment. I smile at him.

"your such a gentleman" I say he shrugs.

"I try" I laugh.

I squeal as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind, lifting me up in the air.

He smiles resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas baby" he says before pressing his lips to my cheek. I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face. I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He smiles into it and I wrap my legs around his waist. He shuts the door with his free hand and carries me to the couch.

We continue kissing for a while then we release. I smile at him, his strong arms cradling me in his lap. I lean forward and peck his adorable nose. He smiles at me then shifts his eyes over to the left.

"I uh…I got a little surprise for you" he says reaching back and grabbing a small red box wrapped to perfection. I smile and take it from him.

"you didn't have to get me anything" I say. He shrugs.

"I know but I wanted to" I smile as I tear the paper. He gleams at me as I open the box.

"oh my gosh" I stare at the crystal necklace laying in the box. "Austin…it's beautiful" He smiles and takes it out, draping it around my neck.

"Thank you so much Austin" I say. He smiles at me.

"you look beautiful" I blush. Sometimes I think he compliments me too much.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up off his lap and walking over to the closet.

"you know as long as we're exchanging gifts I have something for you too" He walks over to me.

"you're already my Christmas present" He says wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I smile at him and shake my head at his adorable cheesy -ness.

"well I wanted to give you this" I say holding out a large red box to him. He takes it from me and starts to unwrap it. I watch eagerly as he opens it.

His smile grows ten times larger when he sees what's inside. I giggle a little at his actions.

"you got me Sparky!" he gleams his mouth hanging wide open. I laugh some more.

"Ally thank you thank you thank you!" he squeals engulfing me in his arms. I giggle as he hugs me tight.

"you're welcome" I say.

_[Flashback] _

"_Austin stay focused we are just coming here for a turkey" I say as we walk through the toy section of Target. _

_I hear him gasp from about two isles back. Oh no what has that boy found. _

_As if on cue none other than my blond haired boyfriend comes walking over to me holding a large fluffy stuffed dog in his arms. _

"_I think I'm gonna name him Sparky" he says, hugging the stuffed object close to him; glowing from ear to ear. _

_I chuckle at him. _

"_that's great dear now can you please put him back we need to get going" I say, unable to refrain from smiling at him. _

_He pouts. _

"_But I already named him" he says looking at me with the puppy dog eyes. _

_I look at him sternly. _

"_Austin" I say. He sighs. _

"_fine…." He mumbles then walks back and puts Sparky back where he got him. _

_I shake my head. _

"_Ok I'm back..." he says. _

"_I'm proud of you" I say half joking half serious. He smiles a bit. _

_[end of flashback] _

He sighs extremely happily, with a smile so big I'm surprised his lips don't tear.

"oh Ally…this is the best Christmas ever!" I laugh at him.

"well gee if you really hate it that much…" I say sarcastically. He chuckle hugging the dog again.

"I love it" he says like a little boy. I smile.

"I'm glad" That's what I loved most about Austin Moon. One minute he would be a normal romantic 22 year old and the next he would be a 6 year old boy; and I loved both personalities just as much.

* * *

"I love Christmas" I say hanging another ornaments on our tree.

"so does Sparky" Austin says from the couch, turning the dog's head to look at me. I laugh.

"I really love you Moon" I say. He smiles.

"well good…because then that makes this twice as better" He says standing up. I cock my head in confusion.

"Ally…I love you more than words can express…and I know that you love me too" he let's go of my hand and kneels down on one knee. I cover my mouth with my hand as he does so.

"Ally Dawson…will you marry me" My mouth hangs open in an astonished smile. I nod my head vigorously yes.

"yes yes come here you" I say motioning him into my arms. He gladly obliges and I capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

He holds me tight by the waist and we come apart. He smiles widely at me and slips the ring on my finger.

"Oh Austin..." is all I can get out. He chuckles and kisses me softly.

"Merry Christmas Ally" he says sweetly. I smile again and snake my arms around his waist, pressing the side of my head to his chest. He kisses the top of my head then rests his on top of mine as we stare at our newly decorated and beautifully lit Christmas tree.

* * *

"I love my ring" I say admiring the silver band around my finger.

"I'm glad…I love the girl wearing the ring" He says rubbing my side slightly with his hand. We lay in our bed, me cuddled up to him and him with his arms around me.

I giggle a little as he smiles down at me, love in his eyes. I look up at him and smile. He leans down and presses his lips to mine in a soft, slow kiss.  
_

So the couple slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. They would wake up the next day on Christmas morning and drive over to The Moon's house for dinner.

And who knows. Maybe next year they would have some kids of their own to wake them up at the wee hours of the morning to see what Santa had brought for them.

**A/N: :) so what did you think? Merry Christmas everyone! or happy Quanza or happy Honica or whatever holiday yu celebrate have a good one:) I hope you have a happy Holiday! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. New Years

**A/N: hello again:D so Christmas is over:( hope you all had a good one! But it is New Years now!:D:D:D:D:D so here is my one-shot! Thanks again guys for all the lovely comments on my last one:) thank you guys so so much! Sooo here it is!:) happy new year and I hope you like it! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ZALIENS OR THE SOUND OF MUSIC!**

THIRD PERSON:

New Year's resolutions. He was never very fond of them. He had only made a list once when he was about six. Number one was 'become a superhero'; he had trouble achieving that one. Number two was 'after becoming a superhero, perform a mission with Spiderman'; he was only six…

He sighed, putting down his pen. He had one New Year's resolution this year…and that was to make Ally his. All of a sudden he hears his phone ring. Reaching over and picking it up Austin smiled at the caller ID.

"Hello Ally…Happy New Years Eve" She giggled. He loved that giggle. It was so cute and flawless.

"Happy New Year's Eve Austin…hey are you doing anything later.." she asks me. I think for a moment.

"nope I don't think so, just watching the ball drop…why"

"well my parents are away on business and I'm gonna be all alone tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" she asks. Instantly he is ecstatic.

"sure! What time do you want me to come over"

"um…maybe around five? We could order pizza" she says. He smiles big.

"sounds great. See you then."

"ok yay! Bye love you" she says which makes his heart stop.

"um sorry I'm just so used to saying that before I hang up. Not that I don't love you I mean we're best friends why wouldn't I love you but why would I say that that was weird I-"

"Ally" he laughs. "it's ok..stop rambling" she lets out a nervous chuckle.

"love you too bye" and with that he hangs up, a million thoughts running through his head.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I ring the doorbell. It was exactly 4:59 and I was standing on her doorstep. Can you say punctual or what.

She opens the door and smiles at me, blushing slightly.

"hi" she says. I smile at her.

"hey" I walk inside.

"so um..what kind of pizza do you want..I'm ordering now" she tells me walking behind her kitchen counter and picking up the phone. I follow her.

"Pepperoni please" I say she smiles and dials the number of the pizza place"

"yah hi I'd like to order a medium…" she says stopping as I shake my head.

"A large" she says more in the form of a question. I nod and give her a thumbs up. She laughs.

"I'd like to order a large pizza with…." Everything after that kind of faded out. I walk over to the couch and sit down, looking into the other room. I watch as she paces around the room, twirling her hair. She was so beautiful. The way her hips swayed perfectly as she walked… and her petite little body. Not to mention her adorkable personality. I loved her; inside and out.

"pizza is ordered" she says with a smile plopping down on the couch next to me. I smile.

"good I'm hungry" she smiles at me.

"so um…what do you want to do" She asks me. I shrug.

"we could play a game" I suggest. She smiles her lovely smile and gets up.

"what do you wanna play…we have life, candy land-"

"oo! Life!" I exclaim happily. She jumps a little, not expecting me to be so close. (I had walked over)

"alrighty then life it is." She says. I smile and nod.

* * *

"What?! I just bailed my uncle out of jail and now I have to get rid of my aunt's skunks? Some family I have**(1)**" I joke. Ally giggles which makes me smile. There is a knock on the door.

"oh pizza must be here" she says walking to the front door. I watch her as she walks. Oh so perfect.

"hi" she greets opening the door for the pizza delivery guy. I already don't like the way he is looking at her.

"hey good lookin….here's your pizza" Ally smiles slightly.

"um thanks…how much is it" She asks obviously a bit uncomfortable with his attitude. He steps a bit closer.

"hey are you here alone cause um…I'd be happy to um keep you company" he says smugly with a wink, ignoring her question.

"no she's not" I say sternly, crossing my muscular arms. He swallows as he looks up at me, being that I am 6ft tall I tower over the little jerk face. "here's 20 bucks…now leave" I say shutting the door in his face.

Ally turns to face me.

"thanks for um…doing that…" she says. I smile a bit.

"oh no problem…I wouldn't let that guy get near you" I say slinging my arm over her shoulder. She smiles and blushes at the action and giggles. Man I can't get enough of that giggle.

* * *

"got any…twos" she asks me. We had moved on from 'life' which she won to 'go fish'.

I take a bite of my pizza.

"go fish"

"uhg….why do you never have what I ask for" she says picking up another card. I shrug and stand up to get another slice.

"do you want another slice" I ask her taking out a big one for myself.

"no thanks I'm full" I roll my eyes playfully, walking back over.

"you women and your tiny stomachs" she giggles.

"says Mr. fifth slice…at least I won't get fat" she jokes. I put my hand over my heart, faking a shocked expression.

"how dare you…." She giggles again and I smile.

"got any…threes" I ask. She throws her hands up in confusion.

"how on earth do you o that" she says passing me her three threes. I chuckle a bit and motion her to turn around. She furrows her brow and looks behind her, her face instantly changing to a fake glare. I start to laugh.

"seriously Austin" I laugh even more and she rolls her eyes a grin forming on her face. I put my hands up in surrender.

"hey…not my fault you decided to sit in front of a mirror" she shakes her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling.**(2)**

"I'm moving" she mumbles and sits down beside me. I laugh.

"you realize now I can just look over your shoulder" I say chuckling.

"oh you know what!" she yells then starts hitting me. I laugh and guard my face.

"oh oww this hurts so much" I say sarcastically. She laughs and continues to try and get on top of me. Yes I am aware of how wrong that sounds…

"yyou are cheating!" she says annoyed but I can tell she is finding this amusing. I laugh again.

"ok ok I give up you win.." I say laughing. I currently lay on my back as she straddles my waist, her tiny hands propping herself up on my chest. She laughs and just looks at me.

"Als" I say.

"yeah"

"you're crushing my organs" I say. She giggles and gets up off of me.

"sorry" she says.

"oh…don't worry about it…you know…what I've always wanted to do" I say making my voice soft. She furrows her brow.

"what" she asks me. I smirk.

"this" I say and quickly grab hold of her waist and pin her down to my lap as I tickle her all over. She bursts into laughter, fidgeting like crazy.

"Austin st-stop you have done this before you doof!" she says still laughing as my fingers move frantically about her stomach.

"Austin!" she wines fidgeting about.

"hmm…..I'll stop but first…you have to say….hmm…Austin you are the best, most handsome, and strongest man alive" I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"Austin you are the best, most handsome, and strongest man alive" she says through giggles. I try and look touched.

"why thank you Ally that really means a lot" She rolls her eyes and bats at my wrists. I sigh and stop. She lets out a sigh of relief, breathing hard.

"Moon if you ever do that again…" she warns looking back up at me with her deep chocolate brown eyes.

I laugh.

* * *

It was now about 10:00 and we were just about to start our second movie of the evening.

"ok Austin now that you've bored me to death with Zaliens…we will be viewing….The Sound Of Music" she squeals with a smile. I chuckle at her adorable actions. She then pops the movie in.

She was so cute in her pajamas. I was just in sweat pants and a white V-neck, she however was very festive with her reindeer pajama pants and red and green tank top. The girl LOVED Christmas, so the fact that it was New Years didn't change her themed sleep wear.

I always thought this was unmistakably adorable. I look at the clock, 10:02.

I'm now practically counting down the minutes till midnight. For at that time my new year's resolution would be put into action. I had a plan… a very cheesy romantic plan.

She smiles at me coming back to sit on the couch.

"Austin Moon…are you ready for the best movie ever" She tells me smiling from ear to ear. I laugh.

"oh did you put Zaliens back in?" I joke. She playfully rolls her eyes and whacks my arm.

"oh shut up you" she says sitting back into the sofa, close next to me. I smile, liking her closeness.

About half way through the movie (11: 07), she started to wind down. I wasn't surprised; she had been singing every number so far.

She leans back into me, her back laying against my torso and her head on my chest. So perfect. I take the liberty to wrap my arm around her waist. She smiles a little and cuddles herself into me more. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

At this point Me and Ally are completely passed out on the couch together, mouths hanging open. All of a sudden I jolt awake, looking around in that sleep dazed confusion. Ally is lying completely across me, sound asleep.

My eyes find the clock.

"Ally! Ally! wake up its five minutes till midnight" I shriek making her open her eyes abruptly.

"what?" she says groggily.

"it's five minutes till midnight!" I exclaim excitedly.

"oh my gosh!" she says sitting up. Awe…

She scrambles for the remote.

"put it on the ball!" I say jumping like a toddler.

"I am I am!" she says finding the channel. I smile.

"It's new years Ally" I say like a little five year old. She giggles at me.

"yes it is"

A few minutes later they start the countdown. This was it. Ten more seconds and Ally would be mine. At least I hope.

"7….6…5…4…3…2…1!" we stand up.

"happy New Year!" we say in unison. She gleams at me her eyes sparkling like the stars. I smile wide looking at her with anticipation.

Here goes nothing. With all the courage I could muster I pull her close by the waist and crash my lips onto her's. She tenses a bit but after a few seconds she relaxes and kisses back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Slowly I pull away, looking hard into her eyes. She smiles a bit at me. Instantly doubt starts to fill my brain.

"s-sorry I…I shouldn't have done that it's just I love you and all… more than a friend and I-" she cuts me off kissing me again. After we pull away she smiles.

"stop ranting Austin…I love you too" She says. I smile and chuckle a little recognizing my words from earlier.

I smile dreamily at her and lean in pressing my lips to hers again.

**A/N: :) so what did you think? i am personally very proud of it:) hope you all have a happy New Year! and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(I'll be back for Valentines!) :) **

**(1) anyone else notice that? like what the heck!**

**(2 lol my dad and his friend were playing go fish and my dad sat in front of the mirror so his friend could see all of his cardsxD)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
